Operation Exchange!
by UnsuccessfullyPublishedAuthor
Summary: Hunnny and Mori go to visit some relatives in America and get to take part in their foreign exchange student program at their cousin's school. Tamaki gets wind of this and decides that the host club could use some new hosts from America? These poor people have no idea what they're getting into...


**Well Lilli here it is!**

It was just another Friday morning in Las Cruces, New Mexico as three friends walked through a barely stirring high school campus. The conversation was lively, well... as lively as one could expect before eight in the morning... jumping from one topic to the next as they crunched loose rocks on their way to a small metal table, a usual morning meet up spot where they would meet up with the rest of their small friend group.

"Hey do you guys think Kailee will come to school today?" The speaker was a short girl with long blonde hair and messy bangs that hung partly into her gray eyes. If you were to rummage through her backpack filled with schoolwork you would soon find her name was Jordan.

"Why? Oh wait her cousins flew in yesterday huh?" The not so helpful comment came from another small girl, this one about the same height as Jordan with dyed white and purple hair and brown eyes, her name was Lilli.

"I thought all of Kailee's family lived here?" Jessica, Lillis older sister by a year, taller than both other girls by an inch or two looked at them with questioning brown eyes, her dark brown hair swaying slightly in the wind.

"Yeah her dad's side of the family does, her mom's side mostly lives in Japan, and two of her cousins are coming down to visit for a few weeks. The last time she saw them she was only four or five so she's really excited. That's why I was wondering if she'll come to school. It's Friday so I could understand her skipping."

However the question went unanswered by the three and as time went on they were joined by two other members of their close group. Mason, a boy slightly taller than Jessica nicely dressed with short brown hair and brown eyes who would probably end up a Broadway star one day and Jerah, a girl slightly taller than Jessica with short cut dyed pink hair and green eyes. Then, only a few minutes before the first bell was to ring everyone's lingering question was answered as Kailee walked towards them, chatting happily with both a very tall and very small boy.

The conversation died down on both ends as they got closer and Kailee, a girl Jessica's height with boy cut brown hair and glasses, stepped forward to introduce everyone.

"Hey guys, these are my cousins Mori and Hunny, um, these are my friends," Kailee gestured to each person as she introduced them and small formalities were exchanged.

The awkwardness grew... socializing wasn't exactly a strong point of the group... Just as Hunny was about to say something to break the tension, a loud shout pierced the air.

"SAMANTHA HEADCHEERLEADER!" Jordan whipped around to the greeting of the last member of their group, a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes named Josh.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT BETHANY?!"

Slightly confused, Hunny tugged on the sleeve of Lilli's jacket, nearly giving the easily scared girl a heart attack.

"Hey, I thought her name was Jordan?" Hunny questioned.

Lilli took a deep breath. "Oh, um, yeah, it is, calling her Samantha is just part of a joke we have."

Hunny looked back at the girl who was now laughing over something with Josh.

"Hey, Jordan is it okay if I call you Sammy then?"

Jordan, though slightly startled at being addressed, just smiled at the small boy, "sure! I'll respond to just about anything really."

After that the conversation flowed smoothly and Mori couldn't help but find himself smile at the interaction. It was refreshing to see people treat Hunny his age however cute he chose to act, and the girls in the group hadn't thrown themselves at either of them either which was more than a relief. At least, with his cousins close friends, him and Hunny could get a little break from playing host. **CAW CAW CAW!** The bell rang all too soon and with much groaning and protest the teenagers dragged themselves their separate ways, promising to meet up for lunch where they would make further plans for Mori and Hunny's stay. As they followed Kailee to her class, Hunny and Mori shared a look somewhere between pity and excitement. They had already found the perfect group for Tamaki's latest plan.

*a few weeks earlier in Japan*

Hunny excitedly ran into the mostly empty club room with Mori close behind. It was still a while before they opened for guests so the hosts were lounging around, relaxing, until the loud bang of the door all startled them into focusing their attention to the usually quiet club members.

"HARUHI!" Hunny yelled, launching himself at the poor girl and latching onto her arm. "Guess what guess what! Takashi and I are going to America in a few weeks!"

"That's... great Hunny-Senpai," Haruhi said, trying to stop the world from spinning.

" **America? How come**?" The twins asked curiously, sensing entertainment.

"We're going to visit our cousins! They're commoners just like you Haruhi!"

Kyoya's glasses flashed as he leaned back in his chair. "That's right; your grandmother's sister decided to move to America in her younger years and completely refused any of your family's fortune."

Mori nodded in confirmation.

Haruhi frowned, a thought occurring to her. "Wait, in a week? What about school?"

"That's the best part! See we have a cousin who's two years younger than us and her school has this thing called an exchange program so we'll be going to school with her while we're there!"

Tamaki's eyes glittered with excitement, "you guys are going to be attending American school?! And a commoners one at that! That's so exciting!"

As Hunny and Tamaki chatted excitedly Haruhi escaped until she found herself standing next to Kyoya who was frowning in concentration as he rapidly typed into his computer. "Is something wrong Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked, usually Kyoya did... well whatever it was he was always doing... in a calm and collected ease, but the frown that graced his face made Haruhi wonder what was rubbing the shadow king the wrong way. "Hmm, club profits have been dropping more and more since we rarely have new material, Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai's absence will only prove to a larger profit decline." Tamaki's eyes flashed evilly as he quickly ran to Kyoya.

"That's it! The host club will have exchange students of our own!"

Everyone looked to their leader incredulously. Even for him... this idea was ridiculous... everyone looked to the shadow king, expecting him to talk some sense into their idiot leader.

Kyoya leaned back on his chair and pushed his glasses up, making them gleam dangerously. "Actually, that might work."

" **What**?!" Everyone (save for Mori) yelled. Had he seriously agreed to this?! He was supposed to be the reasonable one for crying out loud!

Kyoya, ignoring the outburst, began to rapidly type on his laptop. "Let's see... if Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai were able to find let's say, one person per host to sponsor, of each gender, then not only would we be able to add in a foreign element to the host club, but we could also open our visitors to the males in the school. The result would be a significant increase in the club's overall profit."

Tamaki teared up, having expected his idea to be shot down immediately. "Mommy I knew you love me!"

The twins shared a look, " **more like he loves money**."

Tamaki spun around to point to Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai, "operation Exchange is now in place! As soon as you find a group worthy of becoming a part of the host club message us their info! I'll speak to my father and get approval this weekend!"

All the color left Mori and Hunny. Looks like their vacation wasn't going to be so relaxing after all.


End file.
